


KNIGHT OF TIME: RISE

by PhoenixAccio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God Tier, trying a new format here we'll see how it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio
Summary: After the explosion, Dave opens his eyes.





	KNIGHT OF TIME: RISE

tick

After the explosion, Dave opens his eyes.

He wasn't expecting that one. He closes his eyes again for good measure, squeezing them shut tightly, then lets them slip open.

tock

Behind him, the Green Sun is a blazing orb of Space-coloured flames, and Dave can feel the hard pit of shame that he was tricked so easily into creating the thing he'd been trying to destroy. It settles in the bottom of his gut alongside its bretheren. Dave has had no small share of guilt in his lifetime.

tick

Derse's moon is gone now, but Dave floats in the void, unaffected by the destructive force at his back. His clothing is different as well, Time-Player red and soft like pyjamas. There is a hood pulled up over his head, and a cape. He spins in place slowly, because he can.

tock

He looks to his right. Rose hovers in place about twenty feet away from Dave. She is dressed in yellow and orange, with a hood that casts the upper half of her face in shadow and a golden sun emblazoned on her chest. Dave does not think he has ever seen his sister in colours this bright in his life. The dark lipstick on her lips is the only sign of her usual Hot Topic fashion sense. It's strange for Dave. It is probably even stranger for her.

tick

Rose looks up, looks at Dave. She beckons with one hand. Come here. Dave does, and together they fly into the dark emptiness. Dave does not know where they are meant to be going. He trusts Rose to lead him true.

tock

There is something new at the back of Dave's mind. It feels not like some foreign thing, not a parasite, but rather something that had been there all Dave's life, too quiet to hear. Now the volume had been turned up so high, though, that it was impossible to miss.

tick

It keeps an even tempo against the back of Dave's skull, like a child dragging a stick along a chain-link fence. It clicks along to everything Dave does, and now that he hears it Dave doesn't know how he could never have known its own voice.

tock

The steady beat of Time's passage keeps Dave company behind his eyes. It marches on steadily, and there is nothing Dave can do about it. Dave marches on steadily too.

tick

Dave follows his sister through the endless void of space, away from everything they've known so far. Soon, they will reach a meteor, populated by friends, but none they've met yet. Soon, the final reunion will come. Then the final battle. Soon it will all be over, but for now, the Knight marches on, like his Aspect, unstoppable.

tock


End file.
